Jealous guy
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. Basta ver que le sonríes a otro hombre, para que pierda el control y me muera de celos, recordar el pasado y pensar que ya no me amas más.


**Jealous guy.**

.Tipo celoso.

De: Priss.

04-JUL-05  
07-JUL-05

* * *

_Basta ver que le sonríes a otro hombre, para que pierda el control y me muera de celos, recordar el pasado y pensar que ya no me amas más._

* * *

**Estuve soñando con el pasado,  
y mi corazón se aceleró.  
Comencé a perder el control.  
comencé a perder el control.**

Te vi junto a él.  
Solo conversaban, pero. . . no pude evitarlo. . . recordé el pasado. . .  
Aquellos días en que toda tu eras de él, de Yoh. Y al recordar todo esto, no pude evitar el recordar también que tu me odiabas; tus rechazos, tu frialdad hacia mi. ¿Te daba asco¿tanto me detestabas?.

No sé que fue peor, si tus constantes rechazos o ver lo mucho que lo querías. Sentía tanta rabia.  
Pero eras feliz¿no es así?. Eras muy feliz.  
Fue como una pesadilla que me hizo enloquecer. Perdí el control por completo, si, otra vez. Mis ojos reflejaban la furia que calcinaba mi alma y me hacía hervir la sangre.

**No quise herirte,  
lamento haberte hecho llorar.  
No quise herirte,  
soy solo un tipo celoso.**

_"Y me desquite contigo, lo siento tanto. . "  
_No sé que vi en tus ojos, no quiero ni pensar que fue miedo, porque sé que fue dolor.

Fueron mis palabras ¿verdad?, todo aquello que te dije. . . no era cierto, fueron los celos que hablaron por mi. Te hice daño. . . no quise hacerlo. Cuando recupere la cordura y me di cuenta que te lastimé, me maldije a mi mismo.  
Prometí nunca hacerlo y mira nada más. . .

**Te hice llorar. . .  
**Lo lamento tanto.

Es que, soy un hombre celoso¿sabes?. Y yo te amo tanto, rubia mía, que tengo miedo de verte con él.  
Sé que solo conversaban, pero soy tan posesivo. . . te quiero solo para mi.

**Estuve sintiéndome inseguro,  
tal vez no me amas más.  
Estaba temblando por dentro. . .  
estaba temblando por dentro.**

Y por primera vez en mi vida, no!. . . en mis tres vidas, la inseguridad alcanzó mi corazón.  
Quizá ya no me amas y por eso, Yoh. . .

**Eres un perfecto idiota.**  
Me dices; mejor palabras no hubieses podido encontrar.

Vi tu hermoso rostro mojado por las lagrimas, quise abrazarte, más apenas alce mi brazo hacia ti, me rechazaste dando un paso hacia atrás. Y eso me dolió.  
Te vi temblar. . . ¿es que acaso me temes?. . . o le temes a mi amor por ti, Anna?.

Tu temblabas ligeramente, mientras que yo temblaba por dentro. De miedo, de verdadero terror, porque una vez más te alejas de mi y eso me asusta.  
Desde que perdí, cuando Yoh me arrebató la corona del Shaman King, lo perdí todo, todo. Demo. . .

_"Tu me salvaste"_  
Te enamoraste de mi. . . ¡Maldita sea!, no sé cómo, ni por qué, solo. . . pasó.  
Y te entregaste a mi. ¿lo recuerdas?, fue aquella noche que entre a tu habitación. . . me hiciste el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, Anna. El Hao más afortunado y feliz de los tres que han existido.

Y desde entonces no has dejado de hacerme sentir así, en cambio, yo. . .

**No quise herirte,  
lamento haberte hecho llorar.  
No quise herirte,  
soy solo un tipo celoso.**

**Me heriste cómo no tienes idea.**  
Me dijiste, y yo baje la cabeza al recordar que me porte como un verdadero patán.  
¿Por qué? por qué tuve que abrir la boca y hablarte de ese modo?. Te ofendí, te grite, te dije que no te amaba y creo que esas fueron las palabras que más te dolieron. Lo sé, porque al instante fluyeron tus lagrimas.

**Lo siento.**  
No era mi intención lastimarte de esa manera, nunca he querido hacerte llorar. Si siempre he dicho que quemaría vivo al que se atreviera a hacerlo, y mira nada más, ese imbecil he sido yo.

Perdona, no quise herir tus sentimientos, es solo que, después de todo soy un humano, tan solo un hombre.

**Uno muy celoso.**  
Te muestro una tranquila y pequeña sonrisa, con la que te ruego me perdones, más tu eres una mujer que no cede tan fácil¿verdad?.

Te das vuelta dándome la espalda y yo. . . no puedo resistirlo.  
Te abracé desde atrás para que no te fueras, no así, enojada.  
Que fascinante e indescriptible el sentirte entre mis brazos.

**Cuánto te adoro.  
**Tu respuesta fue un sollozo y luego las lagrimas que volvieron a escapar de tus eclipsados ojos.

**Ahh. . . no, no vuelvas a hacerlo.  
**Me dices, después de un suspiro de resignación.

**Pensaba que tratabas de esconder algo.  
Estaba tragándome mi dolor. . .  
estaba tragándome mi dolor.**

Y dejé que mis emociones me controlaran una vez más, pero ahora es la pasión, la necesidad y el amor que tengo por ti, que me hace devorarte a besos, besos que tu correspondes, mi linda Anna.

Me pregunto¿si lo has notado?, que rara vez pienso con la cabeza, ja. . . porque siempre son mis emociones las que me guían.

Te prometo no hacerte llorar de nuevo, ya no más, no a ti. Y sello esta promesa con un beso, el más tranquilo y dulce que recuerdo haber compartido contigo.

**Más te vale. . .** Me dices. **Porque no pienso perdonarte una segunda vez.**

Y me congelas con tus palabras, me haces temblar y sé que debo andar con cuidado de ahora en adelante. Me lo merezco, pero. . . al verte con él, infinidad de ideas e imágenes cruzaron sin control mi cabeza, y todas ellas eran de infidelidad.

**Creí que algo me ocultabas, y toda mi furia y coraje solo podían ser superados por mi dolor, ese que tuve que tragarme porque yo. . .  
**Hubiese seguido desahogándome, gritando todo lo que sentí al verte sonreírle.  
Pero tu me besaste, desesperada y apasionada como pocas veces.

**A que le temes, Hao, a que te deje?  
**

**Si!.**

Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo dos veces para responder.  
Ja ¿quién lo diría?, yo, el gran shaman de fuego, el apache maldito, el mismísimo diablo aceptando mansamente que tengo miedo de que una mujer me deje. ¡Patético!. Más no me importa; al demonio con todo, solo Anna me importa, solo ella.

**Hao no baka. ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que solo a ti te amo?. . . que eres el único hombre en mi corazón y en mi vida. . . ¿cómo?  
**Yo solo te miro con seriedad. ¿Quieres una respuesta?

**Pues que no mires ni por error a otro hombre, que solo vivas por mi y para mi, que pienses en mi, Anna, solo en mi.**

**Ahh, Hao...** Suspiras. **Sabes que te amo, demo... lo que tu quieres es una esclava, sumisa que se desviva por ti. Solo falta que me encierres para tenerme solo para ti.**

**No es mala idea.**

Creo que mis palabras no te gustaron mucho que digamos, lo sé por tu temible expresión. Y yo sonrío travieso, como tramando algo.  
No tenemos remedio¿no es así?. No puedo doblegarte, no quiero hacerlo, porque me gustas por tu fuerte carácter y tu actitud tan decidida. No quiero una mujer sumisa, te quiero a ti, Anna Kyouyama, a la mujer fuerte, fría y orgullosa. . . esa es la que amo.  
Y es tan grande este sentimiento que tengo por ti, que me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que quizá algún día dejes de amarme.

**Baka.**  
Sonríes.  
Los celos después de todo son una sensación muy extraña; como un cuchillo de doble filo, te desesperan, te ciegan y te hacen sufrir, no obstante, también te hacen vibrar y sentirte vivo y, después de la reconciliación, te dejan un buen sabor de boca.

**No quise herirte,  
lamento haberte hecho llorar.  
No quise herirte,  
soy solo un tipo celoso.**

Anna, quiero que entiendas que los celos que siento por ti, son mi forma ideal de demostrarte mis sentimientos y decir que te amo, sé que no es la mejor, pero, sabes que soy muy posesivo, lo sabes.  
No quiero herirte, no quiero. En verdad no quise hacerte llorar, eso nunca, mucho menos si es por mi culpa.

**Gomen ne.  
**Bajo mi triste y arrepentida mirada hasta el suelo; en realidad no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy de la forma en que te traté.  
Todos los gritos, los insultos que no te merecías, mis manos oprimiendo con fuerza la blanca piel de tus brazos, lastimándote. Mis ojos furiosos clavados en ti, llenos de rabia y el simple hecho de decir que no te amaba. . . No estoy seguro, pero creo haber visto en tus negros ojos, como se te rompía el corazón al escucharme decir eso.

Pero, quizá lo peor fue cuando te dije que si tu estabas jugando conmigo, entonces ya éramos dos, porque yo igual solo te estaba utilizando, así que no me importaba si tu y mi hermano tenían un romance a mis espaldas.  
Qué yo estaba jugando contigo, solo usándote, ha sido la más grande mentira de mi vida. . . fui un maldito estúpido.

Y a pesar de que ahora me has perdonado, no quiero ni pensar en la próxima vez. . . sé que las habrá y muchas, porque siento que ya eres mía y que tengo todo el derecho sobre ti.  
¿Qué vas a hacer entonces, Anna¿qué?.

**¿Me perdonaras o me dejaras solo?.  
**

**Hao, yo. . .  
**

**Sabes que soy un tipo celoso, demasiado y no dejare de serlo, no podré, porque eres mía, me perteneces, entiende, mía, siempre mía. . .**

Y pude haber seguido hasta gritarle al mundo que Anna Kyouyama era la mujer de Hao Asakura, y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a siquiera mirarla porque seguro moriría calcinado.  
Más tu vuelves a posar tus delicados labios sobre los míos, calmándome, dominándome con un simple beso. Mujer. . . eres perversa.

**Deja de hablar y hagamos el amor.  
**Me dices; un brillo de lujuria cubre tus lindos ojos, y yo sonrío de forma cómplice.  
Si todas las peleas que tengamos van a terminar en la cama, bienvenidas sean aquellas.

**Si no te molesta estar con un hombre tan celoso como yo, pues. . .  
**

**Si, lo detesto, el que lo seas hasta portarte como un verdadero patán.** Haces una pausa, mirándome a los ojos. . . y me haces temblar de verdadera emoción, Anna. **Pero eres mío, Hao Asakura. Mío, solo mío.**

Y nos besamos una vez más, iniciando con una nueva historia de cama.  
Sonrió con ironía. Creo que nos parecemos demasiado, Annita, demasiado.

Hay un pensamiento que cruza mi mente. . . que quizá la próxima vez seas tu la que este controlada por los celos. Es un momento que espero y quiero vivir, porque así sabré que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Y entonces entenderás que es por este amor que siento por ti. . . que no puedo dejar de ser un tipo celoso.

**. Fin .  
**

* * *

Tema: **Jealous guy.  
**Compositor: _John Lennon._

¿Qué tal?. No sé, no estoy muy convencida.  
Si quería mostrar a un Hao posesivo, celoso y quizás hasta violento, pero terminé describiéndolo arrepentido y pasivo.  
Perdió el control y se arrepintió, bueno, esa era la idea de todas formas ¬¬'.

* * *


End file.
